Field of the Invention
This invention related to flow couplers for coupling first and second flows of electrically conductive liquids such as the primary and intermediate liquid metals of a nuclear reactor, to pump the first flow. More specifically, this invention utilizes a portion of the second flow of the electrically conductive liquid to excite the magnetic coil(s) thus providing a magnetic field to the first and second flows of the electrically conductive liquids.